Ella
by LadyNila
Summary: "Debes ser silencioso. No debes apegarte a nadie. Vas a estar en una situación muy peligrosa, no puedes confiar en nadie y solo hablaras de tu situación cuando yo te llame. Zoro, hemos estado esperando durante muchos años esto. No la cagues" Y él no pensaba hacerlo pero no tuvo encuenta algo muy importante: El amor.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

"Debes ser silencioso. No debes apegarte a nadie. Vas a estar en una situación muy peligrosa, no puedes confiar en nadie y solo hablaras de tu situación cuando yo te llame. Zoro, hemos estado esperando durante muchos años esto. No la cagues"

Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Roronoa Zoro. Los ojos negros de Zoro se fijaron en el paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad detrás de la ventana del tren. Después de casi diez años volvía a su ciudad natal y no como turista, sino por trabajo. Pero no podía negar que tenía ganas de volver a ver a aquellos amigos que había dejado atrás. Su mejor amigo: Luffy, al pervertido de Sanji y al miedica de Ussop. Pero no debía decirle nada a ellos, no tenía que ponerlos ni a ellos ni al trabajo en peligro.

Zoro regresaba a casa como un infiltrado. Debía ir a los bajos fondos y acercarse a Doflamingo. Este iba a ser el golpe definitivo contra el yakuza. El movimiento del tren paró y Zoro salió de allí. Su único equipaje era una maleta de tamaño mediano.

Caminó por las conocidas calles. Recordando cada chiquillada que había hecho allí con sus amigos, cada risas, cada pelea. ¡Ay las peleas! Siempre se metían en problemas. Todos les temían porque sabían que ellos tenían la palabra "Problema" tatuada en sus pieles.

Entre recuerdos sus pies recordaron el camino hasta su antigua casa. Su tío había tenido la amabilidad de no venderla cuando sus padres murieron, y se lo agradecía. No le apetecía meterse en un lugar desconocido. Entró en la pequeña casa. Contempló, con ojo crítico, lo mal que estaba la casa. Era normal, llevaba abandonada 10 años.

-Genial, trabajo extra.- Suspiró.

Se acercó al frigorífico y lo conectó, después puso en funcionamientos los fusibles y por último abrió todas las ventanas para que el viciado aire saliera. Miró, a la clara luz del sol, el piso y decidió que hoy no limpiaría. Hoy quería hacer algunas visitas obligadas.

Una suave brisa hacia bailar las copas de los árboles y revolviendo un poco el pelo verde de Zoro. Éste contemplaba, con su único ojo, la tumba que tenía delante.

-Kuina.- Susurro a modo de saludo. Acarició la blanca lápida con cariño. Cerró los ojos aguantando su amargura. Él era un hombre que ya no lloraba, ya no era un niño. Pero allí estaba enterrada su mejor amiga, su primer amor. Una joven llena de ilusiones y de sueños, los cuales fueron arrebatados por un simple accidente. Por aquel entonces su madre ya había muerto y su padre era alcohol puro. Zoro se consideró una persona gafe. – Seguro que me pegarías un buen golpe si estuvieras aquí ¿verdad?

-Así que no es un rumor, el marimo ha vuelto.

Zoro sonrió y se alejó de la tumba de Kuina para mirar a su mejor amigo, aunque eso nunca lo diría en alto.- ¿Tanto me echabas de menos que no has esperado a que me pase por el Baratie?

Sanji sonrió.- No te vengas arriba, marimo. Solo vine a comprobar si era verdad lo que se decía. Ya te daba por muerto.- Se puso más serio.

-Bueno… sabes que no me gustan los teléfonos y eso de escribir…

Sanji rió.- No cambias, vente. Te invito a comer pero solo porque has vuelto.

Zoro no dijo nada y siguió al cocinero hasta su restaurante. Bueno, eso supuso. Ya que perteneció al padre de Sanji.- ¿Y tú viejo?

-Se jubiló. Pero muchas veces se pasa por aquí porque cree que voy a hundir su negocio…- se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca e inspiró para después soltar el humo poco a poco.

-Seguro que solo lo hace porque esta aburrido.

-No te creas… él es un adicto al trabajo.

Al entrar en el Baratie se encontró con sus otros dos viejos amigos. Miró a Sanji y este sonrió misteriosamente. Los había llamado. Cuando Luffy se dio cuenta de que Zoro acababa de entrar se lanzó corriendo hacia él, provocando la caída de ambos.

-¡Zoroooo!- lloriqueaba su amigo.

-¡Luffy quítate!- El peliverde lo alejó de él con facilidad.

Contempló las lágrimas sinceras de su amigo y le sonrió con calidez. Luffy siempre tan expresivo. Se levantó y saludo a Ussop. Sanji se fue a la cocina y los demás se sentaron. Hablaron de trivialidades hasta que Sanji llegó con toda la comida. Como siempre fue delicioso y no pasó desapercibido el sake que Sanji había servido, sin duda uno de los mejores.

-Zoro ¿Cómo te hiciste lo del ojos?- Preguntó Ussop.

-¿No tiene nada dentro?- preguntó curioso Luffy.

-No tengo un hueco, si es lo que estás pensando Luffy.- El moreno pareció desilusionarse.- Pues tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con unos amigos iguales de problemáticos que vosotros. Y bueno, acabé en una situación bastante incómoda en la cual tuve que defenderlos. Tuve la mala suerte de recibir una apuñalamiento.- Omitió detalles como que aquellos dos amigos eran compañeros de trabajo y que los tres estaban infiltrados para poder detener a Sir Cocodrile.

-¿Cómo es?- Preguntó Sanji.- Tu tío.

-Un hombre estricto y serio. Tiene un dojo bastante famoso.

-¿Un dojo? ¿Y por qué has vuelto?- Sanji alzó su rizada ceja.- Es decir, ¿No querías montar un dojo? Podías…

-¿Heredadlo? Ya hablé del tema con él. Dice que aún no estoy preparado. Y cuando dice que no es que no. De todas formas me he estado entrenando con él todo el tiempo. En su juventud fue hasta a las olimpiadas. Es bastante bueno.

-Bueno al menos pudiste seguir aprendiendo.- Dijo Luffy sin más.

-Sí…- Dijo Zoro en un susurro.- ¿El viejo cómo…?- Calló al ver la cara de los demás.

-Está enfermo. Ha tenido que cerrar el dojo y… las deudas le comen. Decayó mucho con la muerte de Kuina.

Zorro cerró los ojos. Era dudo pensar que el hombre que siempre había admirado estuviera tan derrotado. - ¿Esta en el hospital de aquí?- Luffy asintió.- Iré a verlo cuando pueda.

Y tras esa desagradable noticia siguieron hablando, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Se enteró de que los tres tenían novia. Ussop con su adorable Kaya, algo que Zoro suponía que pasaría. El pobre llevaba enamorado de ella toda la vida; Luffy había encontrado una especie de novia. Se llamaba Vivi y por lo visto era muy guapa. Lo de especie es porque Zoro no estaba seguro de que Luffy supiera el auténtico significado de "Novia". Y Sanji estaba con Nami. El nombre le sonaba. Seguramente iban a la misma escuela pero él, de más joven, solo tenía ojos para Kuina y el kendo.

La noche se iba a echar encima cunado Zoro decidió despedirse de sus amigos. Debía ponerse a trabajar. Ahora mismo se encontraba totalmente descolocado. Sabía que tenía que empezar metiéndose en el ruedo pero ya no sabía dónde se realizaba ni nada. Aunque sí sabía a quién acudir.

Se paró enfrente de un taller de mecánica. Tenía la puerta del garaje medio subida y las luces encendidas. Entró sin permiso. Observó por unos momentos al gran hombre que tenía delante. Su cabello rojo fuego llamaba tanto la atención como su tamaño.

-Capitán- Llamó Zoro.

El aludido se dio la vuelta con el ceño arrugado y después miró con sorpresa.- ¡Has vuelto!- Se dio la vuelta completamente y Zoro contempló la prótesis que Kid tenía en su brazo, aparte de todas las nuevas cicatrices que hace 10 años no tenía. Kid se dio cuenta de que Zoro miraba el brazo.- A ti tampoco te ha tratado de lujo estos años.- Dijo señalando su ojo izquierdo.

-Tampoco puedo quejarme…Quiero volver al ruedo.

Kid se puso serio. –Ya no es lo que era. Se ha vuelto peligroso.- Levantó el brazo mecánico.- Ya no solo basta con ganas peleas a manos desnudas. Te obligan a subir de nivel, como si un simple juego fuera, y llegas a un nivel de que tienes usar armas.

-¿Qué pasa si llegas al nivel máximo?

-Nadie lo ha conseguido aún pero dicen que hasta el propio Joker te tienda la mano para que te unas a él. Ese hombre solo quiere los mejores.

-Si tanto lo deseas… Bienvenido. Esta noche a las 12 en frente de la fuente de la plaza. – Kid contempló como Zoro asentía y se daba la vuelta.- ¿Tanto necesitas dinero?

Zoro se paró y sin guirarse contestó.- Acabo de volver a la ciudad, no tengo trabajo y mi antigua casa necesita mano de obra… sí, necesito dinero. Será temporal.

-Te conozco Zoro… una vez que empieces a ganar no vas a parar. Sabemos que esto no es temporal. Siempre te has sido así de ambicioso.- Zoro siguió andando despidiéndose con la mano en alto. Kid suspiró y susurró.- Bienvenido Samurái Verde.


	2. La leyenda regresa

Bueno, no lo he dicho pero esta historia se la dedico a **Gwen Fassbender**. Que has sido tan fiel con mi otra historia. Espero que a los demás lectores os guste. Besos y buena lectura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido del agua al caer era reconfortante y muy familiar. La noche estaba fresca a pesar de que el verano se acercaba. Miró al cielo sin la esperanza de ver una estrella. La luz de la ciudad eclipsaba el magnético brillar de las estrellas. La gente pasaba a su lado sin reparar en él. No recordaba que las calles de la ciudad fueran tan vivas en la noche. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como alguien se ponía a su lado. Kid. Sin palabras Zoro le siguió. Memorizando el camino hasta el lugar. Para sorpresa de Zoro no fueron a la zona de los suburbios sino que fueron a la zona más lujosa. Entraron en un aparente restaurante. Kid se paró en la puerta y miró a su acompañante.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si tú conseguiste salir…

-Yo no he salido…- Zoro lo miró sorprendido.- Solo que ya no hago peleas. Esto no es como antiguamente aún…

-Necesito el dinero, Kid. – El pelirrojo suspiró y entró.

Si supiera que sabía a qué venía no hubiera sospechado del lugar en ningún momento. Era un restaurante elegante y familiar. Había familias al completo terminando de cenar. Niños, madres, padres y abuelos. Todo con un ambiente acogedor. Siguió a Kid hasta las cocinas y de ahí bajaron por unas escaleras que supuestamente llevaban a una alacena. De hecho así parecía. La pequeña estancia estaba llena de estanterías repletas de comida. Kid se acercó a una y dio tres golpes fuertes en la madera del mueble. Algo se movió, Zoro no pudo ver bien. Entonces la estantería se echó a un lado y entraron en un estrecho pasillo. A Zoro le pareció demasiado largo. Salieron a una enorme sala con cavidad para 200 personas. Ahora mismo habría unas 150. En un medio de la sala había un rin. Desde luego allí era dónde hacían las peleas y enfrente, un poco elevado, había cinco asientos. El del medio era el más grande pero estaba vacío. A su derecha había dos, uno con el respaldar en forma de corazón y también estaba vacío; y otro con forma de trébol. Allí había sentado un hombre gordo, que tenía gafas de sol. A la izquierda del asiento principal había otros dos y los dos estaban ocupados. En el asiento con el respaldar de diamante había un hombre alto y de edad madura, tenía una gran boca y el pelo castaño claro. A su izquierda había un asiento con forma de pica y allí estaba sentado un hombre que era enorme.

Zoro no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Entre la multitud vio caras conocidas de tiempos antiguos. Kid se acercó a él.

-Los del asiento extravagante son, de izquierda a derecha, Pika, Diamante y Trebol. Faltan Joker, que viene muy poco y Corazón. Saben que existe pero nunca se le ha visto por aquí. Dentro de un rato preguntarán que quiere pelear y yo te voy anunciar. Ya no peleo pero soy el árbitro. ¿Tu antiguo apodo?- Zoro asintió.- Bien… mantén la sangre fría.- Zoro sonrió de lado.

Contempló como Kid se acercaba hasta el rin. Se crujió el cuello e intentó relajarse. Él sabía pelear… no solo por su propia experiencia, había sido entrenado. Podía con algunos tipos. Vio como Kid se subía al rin al lado de una pelinaranja exuberante. ¿Cuándo había subido esa chica? Iba con ropa minúscula dejando poco a la imaginación.

-¡Buenas noches mis queridos bastardos!- A pesar de tal negativo calificativo todo los hombres le gritaron, animando, a la hermosa mujer.- ¡Vamos a empezar suave!- Su voz era sensual y caminaba por el rin moviendo las caderas de manera exagerada pero sin ser grosera. Vio como Kid se acercaba a decirle algo al oído y ella asentía.- ¡Me comunican que hay alguien nuevo!- Se hizo el silencio. La chica miró al hombre que se suponía que se llamaba Diamante. Este asintió.- ¡Sangre fresca!- Gritó la chica y los demás silbaron.

Kid dio un paso adelante.- ¡Algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen! ¡Él era el mejor en los viejos tiempos!- Zoro no apartaba los ojos de Kid.- ¡A pesar de su corta edad hizo leyenda y quienes no lo conozcan de primera mano conocerán su nombre! ¡Sube, Samurái Verde!

Silencio. Zoro empezó a andar hacia el rin. La gente se apartaba y lo miraba, algunos con curiosidad, otros con sorpresa. Era un chico de 16 años cuando peleó por última vez ahora tiene 26 años. Camino con la cabeza en alto, la mirada fría y el paso lento y seguro. Cuando subió miró directamente a donde estaban los altos cargos. Parecían curiosos y, su curiosidad aumentó, cuando vieron que Zoro los miraba desafiante.

-¡Vaya!- la mujer pelinaranja rompió el silencio.- Parece que has causado un gran efecto. ¡¿Quién quiere pelear contra él?!

Un hombre grande levantó la mano. Era más alto que Zoro y el doble de ancho. Tras las presentaciones adecuadas subió al rin.

Zoro se concentró en él hombre que tenía delante. Debía ganar y causar buena impresión. Ignoró las palabras que digiera la presentadora, ignoró los gritos de los espectadores y solo fijó sus ojos en los del otro. Su contrincante estaba nervioso. Seguramente estaba acabado… habría tenido una mala racha de pérdidas y ya estaban perdiendo el interés en él.

El gran hombre se lanzó hacía Zoro, con furia, sin pensar. Zoro lo esquivó en el último momento sin dificultad. No le atacó, solo se echó a un lado. Cabreando más a su contrincante. El hombre volvió a atacar y Zoro le paró el puño agarrándolo. Aprovechó la fuerza con la que había ido hasta él y lo dirigió hasta el suelo. Zoro se alejó de él y se puso en guardia. Humillado, el hombre se levantó. Estaba descontrolándose y Zoro se encontraba frío ante la situación. Iba a ser fácil ganarle, demasiado. Podría seguir jugando con él pero eso podría cabrear a los espectadores que miraban, ya, un poco aburridos. El hombre corrió hacía el, gritando de rabia, y Zoro se agachó para ponerle una zancadilla en el último momento. Sin tiempo a que el otro recuperara el equilibrio se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en mitad de la espalda. El hombre gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas. Zoro propinó una patada en la barriga del hombre, haciendo que cayera al suelo por completo. El Samurái Verde sonrió sádicamente y saltó encima de él, clavándole el codo en el hombro. Sonó un "crack" y supo que se lo había dislocado. El pobre diablo que tenía debajo no sabía que le quedaba. Una lluvia de golpes cayó a continuación y solo pararon cuando supo que no se podría mover más. Se levantó.

Kid se acercó al inconsciente hombre. Le hizo una señal a la mujer pelinaranja y esta se acercó a Zoro y aferró su muñeca para levantarla en alto.- ¡Samuráis Verde es nuestro ganador!

Un corro de vítores empezó a recorrer la sala. Algunos gritaban su apodo, otros gritaban que la leyenda había vuelto. Zoro se tensó al notar los labios de la mujer cerca de su oreja.- Diamante quiere hablar contigo.- Su voz era como un suave ronroneo. Ella le guío hasta los asiento.

Diamante dio un golpecito en uno de sus reposa brazos y la mujer se sentó dónde le indicaban. Diamante pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.- ¿Bonita verdad?- Preguntó al ver como Zoro le estaba mirando.- Pero me temo que nuestra linda gatita es solo de Joker.- Zoro se tensó al escuchar ese nombre.- Samurái…verde… Lo de verde lo entiendo.- Sonrió de manera burlona, mirando el pelo- Pero… ¿y lo de samurái?

-Bueno, antiguamente era todo más familiar y se conocían algunos aspectos personales…

-Eres de la antigua escuela… de la era de Arlog ¿no? Pero ese idiota ya se fue.- Sonrió afiladamente. Zoro supo al instante que no debía volver a ser referencia a aquella etapa.- Pero no has contestado, chico.

-Entrenaba en el antiguo dojo…

-¡Oh! Ya veo…Pero saliste de la ciudad… o…

-Mis padres murieron y tuve que irme con mi tío.- Cortó Zoro, cansado de preguntas personales.

Si Diamante se molestó, no dio señales de estarlo.- Pareces prometedor. Es suficiente por hoy. Tendrás tu premio por ganar una pelea…Ven mañana y si te ves preparado puedes intentar subir de nivel… Debes vencer a 10 personas sin perder ninguna vez. Ya solo te quedan nueve.- Sonrió con malicia.

Zoro hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó de aquella zona. Miró de nuevo a aquella mujer. Después, descubriría, por boca de Kid, que la llamaban la Gata Ladrona y era la amante del mismísimo Joker.

Se tiró en su cama. Estaba cansado y sudado. Cerró los ojos pero la vibración de su móvil se lo impidió. Lo descolgó.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien… aún me queda, va a ser difícil llegar hasta Joker. Tienen una forma bastante tediosa.

-Sabes que confiamos en ti y si corres auténtico peligro se sacaremos.

-¡Oh! ¿Estas preocupado?- preguntó burlón.- En el fondo eres un buen tío. – Escuchó como un murmulló. Seguramente se estaba quejando.

-Te llamaré dentro de cuatro días.

Su tío y jefe colgó el teléfono. Zoro suspiró y miró la hora: 6 am. Bostezo y cerró los ojos, ya habría tiempo de ducharse cuando despertara.

-.-.-.-

Gracias a **Shivisdivis** por darme un reviews, un follow y un favorito. Besos y espero que te guste este capítulos. Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)


	3. Serías mi guardaespaldas

Y aquí la nueva entrega de esta historia. Espero que os guste y lo difrutéis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres golpes secos seguidos de un pequeño espacio lleno de silencio. No paraban de llamar. Zoro enterró su cabeza bajo la almohada con la esperanza de que aquel que llamaba se cansara. Hubiera sido demasiado bueno que eso pasara pero quien parecía tener gran interés en él no parecía desistir. Miró el reloj de su móvil y miró con desesperación que tan solo había podido dormir cinco horas. Se levantó dispuesto a echar a aquel que osaba despertarlo. Abrió la puerta con la peor de sus máscaras. Con una mirada que hubiera aterrado hasta al más valiente militar pero…Allí solo estaban sus amigos y sabía que ni con un lanzallamas los echaría de allí. La cara de malas pulgas no se le iba y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de ello.

-¡Holaaa!- Luffy pasó sin permiso y los otros dos aprovecharon para pasar.

-¡Es una porquería!- Dijo alarmado Sanji.- ¡No pienso dejar que mis preciosas damas estén en esta pocilga!

-¿Preciosas damas?- Preguntó Zoro cerrando la puerta de golpe.- ¿Qué cojones hacéis aquí?

-P..pues teníamos planeado hacer un almuerzo en tu casa… para que conocieras a nuestras novias…- Tartamudeó Ussop.

-¡No!- Zoro cerró los puños.- ¡Me despertáis de manera desagradable! ¡Entráis en mi casa! ¡Y encima queréis venir aquí con vuestras novias para que os toque el violín!

Ussop se escondió detrás de Sanji.- ¡Cállate marimo! No solo van a venir a nuestras adorables novias, también viene algunos amigos. ¡Así que manos a la obra! ¡Ussop y Luffy a limpiar! Yo iré a la cocina y tú… dúchate, apestas.

-Maldita ceja de sushi- Zoro fue a agarrarle del cuello de la camisa cuando sus otros dos amigos le detuvieron y llevaron hasta la ducha- Dios dadme paciencia- murmuró Zoro mientras se desnudaba y metía en la ducha.

Eficiencia. Esa era la palabra para describir lo que habían hecho Luffy y Ussop en el tiempo que él se había estado duchando. Aún quedaba un poco pero entre los tres podrían terminarlo en un momento. No limpiaron la casa entera. Solo el salón, el cuarto de baño y la cocina. El delicioso olor de la comida ya llenaba toda la casa. Las tripas de Zoro sonaron. Entró en la cocina. Sanji estaba haciendo una sopa. Miró el reloj de la cocina con impaciencia pero estaba parado.

-Ya mismo vendrán la gente. Casi es la hora de comer. Preparad la mesa.

Antes de salir Zoro le dio una colleja. Odiaba que ese tipo le diera órdenes. Escuchó como Sanji blasfemaba contra él y sonrió. ¡Era tan fácil hacerlo enojar! Pusieron la mesa y Zoro se tiró en el sofá, a la espera de que la gente llegaba. Esuchaba a Luffy pelearse contra Sanji porque tenía hambre. Ussop había salido corriendo de la cocina diciendo que allí habría un asesinato como siguieran así. A Zoro le recordó aquellas cenas en casa de Sanji. Los primeros paltos del rubio. De él durmiendo en algún lado, de Luffy intentando meter la mano en la sartén ardiendo y de Ussop llorando por las esquinas diciendo que se iba a quedar sin amigos. Era curioso como las pequeñas cosas nunca cambiaban. Era como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo. Era reconfortante seguir sintiéndote parte de algo a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo afuera.

El timbre sonó y sacó a Zoro de sus pensamientos. Ussop fue abrir. Escuchó mucho ruido. Demasiado para su gusto. No es que estuviera incómodo con mucha gente, lo que le incomodaba era tener que tratar con todos ellos. Por eso tenía POCOS amigos. Se levantó del sofá, con cierta desgana. Con lo primero que se topo fue con un tío enorme de pelo azul. Lo llevaba peinado en un extraño tupé. A su lado había una mujer morena y hermosa.

-¡Ey! Tú debes de ser Zoro. Yo soy Franky y esta es mi hermosa mujer Robin.

Ella le sonrió con simpatía y el Zoro asintió con la cabeza. ¿Para qué presentarse si ya sabían de él? Unos blancos brazos el rodearon el cuello. Zoro agachó la cabeza y vio a una sonriente Kaya. La joven muchas veces había sido una más, siempre y cuando su salud se lo permitiera. En realidad se alegraba de que luciera tan saludable. Luffy el presento a su novia. Era muy guapa y parecía ser muy dulce. Se llamaba Vivi. También le presentaron a Brook, un hombre alto y delgado. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue la novia de Sanji.

Allí, delante de él, estaba la Gata Ladrona. Ella le sonrió con falsedad y le dio dos besos. Zoro estaba seguro que Sanji no sabía nada del "trabajo" de Nami. Zoro actuó con normalidad. En cuanto Sanji fue a la cocina ella se acercó a él para susurrarle un "Después hablamos". Él estaba cabreado. Si antes no tenía ninguna gana de aquella reunión ahora sí que no tenía ganas. Aquella zorra estaba engañando a su mejor amigo. No solo le ocultaba información sino que estaba con Joker. Conocía al rubio perfectamente y sabía, que si él se enteraba iría a por el mafioso y era lo último que él quería.

Aparte de la mala sorpresa del principio la velada fu bastante divertida y relajada. A Zoro le calló bien los amigos de y novias, exceptuando a Nami, de sus mejores amigos. La pelirroja era un poco arrogante para su gusto. Es cierto que era una belleza pero no por eso ella podía hacer o decir lo que le diera la gana. Las palabras entre ambos fueron las justas y necesarias.

-¡Oh!- dijo Sanji mirando la hora.- Tengo que irme abrir el restaurante.- Miró a su novia.- Amor mío ¿te importa que te acompañe a casa ya?

-¿Y dejar a Zoro con todo este lío solo? Dejalo amor, puedo ir después, seguro que Zoro me acompaña si se lo pido amablemente.

El aludido levantó una ceja incrédulo y Sanji le miró directamente a los ojos de manera furiosa. Zoro suspiró y asintió. Cuando el cocinero volvió a mirar a su novia el rostro se le cambió completamente.

Poco a poco todos se fueron y solo quedaron ellos dos. Un pesado silencio se instaló en el salón.- Dame una sola razón para no contárselo a Sanji.- Fue todo lo que dijo Zoro. Su voz era seria.

-Porque iría detrás de Joker y lo sabes…

-¿Joker sabes que…?

-¿Salgo con Sanji? Sí. Él le conviene que haga eso…- Zoro se puso tenso. ¿Joker le convenía que Nami estuviera con su amigo? ¿Por qué?- Te pediría que no dijeras nada, Roronoa.

-Escúchame bien porque solo te lo diré una vez.- Zoro se acercó a la mujer y le agarró de la barbilla para que ésta le mirase directamente.- Como mi amigo sufra, aunque sea un poco, me da igual que seas mujer o una asesina o lo que quieras que seas… pero acabaras siendo comida para las ratas. ¿Has entendido?

La joven le apartó la mano bruscamente.- Ten cuidado a quien amenazas…

-¿Se lo dirás a Joker? Yo no busco su favor, mujer. Yo solo quiero el dinero de las peleas. Y si viene a impedirme que te de tu merecido, se lo daré a él también.

Ambos se miraron con odio a los ojos. Sin mediar más palabras Zoro agarró del brazo a la pelinaranja y la echó de su piso. No quería volver a verla pero sabía que eso sería imposible. De hecho aquella noche se volverían a ver. Debía prepararse para el siguiente asalto.

El olor a sangre y a sudor se introdujo hasta los pulmones de Zoro. Éste miró a su alrededor. Ya habían ocurrido algunas peleas, por lo visto algunas de más nivel porque había en el rin demasiada sangre. Demasiada para su gusto. Buscó con la mirada a Kid y lo encontró. Estaba encima del rin. Con mirada aburrida, contemplando como Nami hablaba sin parar y animaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Kid sonrió. Le dijo algo a Nami y la chica miró hacia el peliverde, de mala manera. Anunció que la siguiente pelea sería para subir de nivel y nombró a Zoro. Éste caminó hasta el lugar y miró los asientos principales. Ni Corazón ni Joker estaban presentes.

Tenía que vencer a nueve más, hoy intentaría encargarse de al menos 5 personas. Necesitaba ascender. Tenía que meterse en la cúpula de Joker. Odiaba que tuviera que tardar tanto, con Sir Cocodrile todo fue más fácil.

Las peleas vinieron una detrás de otra. La gente estaba muy ansiosa. Gritaban el sobrenombre de Zoro. Por un momento Zoro olvidó su verdadero objetivo. Realmente le ganaba el deseo de gloria. No podía negar esa debilidad. ¿Quién no quería ser aclamado? Le gustaba sentir la adrenalinas de las peleas, por eso había decidido meterse como infiltrado. Vivir como un delincuente sin serlo. Aunque nunca haría nada innecesariamente ilegal. Tenía que admitir que al quinto hombre se estaba cansando. No le dejaban descansar. La gente se animaba mientras más peleaba y eso era lo que los grandes mandos querían. Si la gente se animaba, apostaban más y ellos ganaban más.

Zoro contempló al último hombre en el suelo. Los nudillos le sangraban ya y algunos moratones estaban empezando a aparecer por su mejilla. Nami agarró su brazo y lo levantó violentamente. Se notaba que estaba mosqueada. Había dos opciones: Había apostado contra él o no le agradaba que tuviera más protagonismo que ella. La gente empezaba a gritar su nombre pero Zoro negó con la cabeza. No podía pelear más, no al menos por ese día.

La mano del Capitán se posó sobre el hombro de Zoro y lo condujo hasta una sala que había detrás de los asientos principales. Para su sorpresa dentro estaba el mismísimo Joker y un hombre de pelo negro, que supuso que era Corazón. Éste tenía un botiquín en las manos.

-Siéntate.- Le señaló una silla que había delante de él. Zoro se sentó.- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?- El aludido negó.- Mi querida Nami ha tenido problemas contigo, pero no voy a tomar represarías. Me gusta que no me tengas miedo y entiendo que protejas a tu amigo. Eso demuestra que eres fiel. Dime Roronoa Zoro.- Zoro no se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre. O lo había averiguado rápidamente o se lo había dicho Nami.- ¿Por qué te fuiste de la ciudad?- Chasqueó los dedos y el moreno empezó a curarle los dedos a Zoro. Aunque miró de mala manera a su superior.

-Mis padres murieron y me tuve que ir a vivir con mi tío

-¿Por qué has vuelto?- Su voz sonaba más seria.

Zoro no mostró ninguna señal de desconcierto, desconfianza o miedo. Sabía que su serenidad era la mejor de sus cartas.- No tenía trabajo en mi ciudad y decidí volver. Al menos aquí sí sabía cómo podía encontrar dinero.

-Entonces… ¿Solo quieres dinero?- Ahora sí era el momento de mostrar perplejidad. Zoro asintió.- Sabes que si asciendes ganas más en las peleas.- No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-¿Qué pasaría si ganara a todos?- Joker sonrió.

-Te convertirías en mi guardaespaldas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoko-Zky: Me alegro que te guste. Los comentarios alegran y me animan a escribir ya esforzarme

Shivisdivis: Esta vez no hay una descripción detallada de las peleas pero creo que sería demasiado cansino. Y sí habrá otros encuentros que serán detallados. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Besos.

Gwen Fassbender: ¡Ay! Espero que ya estés buena del todo de sus ojitos. Feliz año atrasado =P Y siempre es un placer leer los tus comentarios. Espero que te gusten los capítulos. Me como mucho la cabeza (aunque no sé si lo parece)

Scott Young: Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Y disfrútalo.

Me encanta todo los comentarios y me siento presionada para que me salgan bueno. Intentaré que no decaiga la calidad. Así que si tardo un poco en sacar un capítulo pensad que es por vuestro bien :D


	4. Recados

Aquel día tenía que hacer algunas cosas, las cuales ya no podía aplazar más. Contempló el papel que tenía en sus manos. Era hora de enmascararse. Debía ponerse a buscar trabajo. Preferiblemente uno que le dejara las noches libres y tiempo suficiente para descansar. No era por necesidad, sino para aparentar. Miró su curriculum. Algo simple, indicando que solo tenía la enseñanza básica y una larga lista de empleos temporales. La realidad era diferente. Había estudiado hasta el bachiller* y después había entrado en la academia de policía para, finalmente, graduarse. Se había graduado con la máxima nota.

Salió a las calles, mirando los escaparates y en las puestas en busca de algún cartel que dijera: "Se necesita empleado". Si creía que iba a ser fácil no lo era. Dónde entraba a preguntar, o lo que buscaban era una mujer, o las condiciones no le gustaban. Miró el reloj de su muñeca desesperado. Llevaba cuatro horas dando vueltas. Notó su garganta seca y se fijó en una tienda muy conocida para él. Era un ultramarino, dónde vendían de todo y no, no era un "chino". Recordaba al dueño de la tienda con afecto. Siempre les daba algún caramelo gratuito si lo hacían reír o lo ayudaban en algún mandado. Pensó hacerle una visita. Al entrar en la tienda le llegó el aroma a pan recién hecho y a golosinas. Miró al hombre. Contempló, con cierta ternura, como su rostro se notaba el paso de la edad. Había encogido como si el peso de llevar aquella tienda fuera demasiado. Pero aún tenía esa sonrisa amable que te llenaba el corazón. El hombre repasaba unas cuentas en un gastado cuaderno. Zoro cogió una lata de cerveza del frigorífico de puertas transparentes y se lo puso en el mostrador. El hombre levantó su vista hasta Zoro y formó una "o" con sus labios.

-¡Pequeño granuja! ¡Cuánto has crecido!- El hombre rodeó el mostrador y abrazó a Zoro. - ¿Cuánto ha sido?

-Diez años, señor Nosse.- Zoro sonreía al hombre.

-Diez años…- murmuró.- Sí, sí que ha pasado tiempo. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-No me he podido quejar.

-¿Has vuelto para quedarte?

-Sí, señor. Ahora mismo estaba buscando trabajo.

-¿Trabajo eh?- el hombre se arrascó la barbilla.- La verdad que alguien fuerte y joven me vendría bien para descargar el cargamento cuando viene. Mi espalda ya no es lo que era. Y levantar esas enormes cajas y colocar las cosas me cuestan bastante.

Zoro alzó una ceja.- ¿Lo dice en serio?- El hombre asintió.- ¿Y…?

-Solo te necesitaría por la mañana, me gustaría darte más horas, por lo que más dinero… pero ya sabes, las cosas no van tan bien estos últimos años.

Zoro abrazó al hombre y lo levantó del suelo. Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Ya se sentía más seguro. Era una tapadera perfecta, simplemente perfecta. Le gustaba, podría seguir hiendo a las peleas porque su trabajo no le daba el dinero necesario. Se despidió del hombre, al día siguiente debía estar allí temprano para ayudarlo. Ahora era momento de hacer lo que realmente le estaba rondando por la cabeza desde que había llegado: Ir a ver al viejo, el padre de Kuina y quien fue un padre para él. Sabía que le iba a costar.

Fue hasta el hospital de la ciudad y entró en el frenético lugar. Había muchos enfermos, algunos heridos y otros a saber que hacían allí. Se acercó a la recepcionista y le indicó el nombre del paciente que buscaba. Ella, amablemente le dio el número de la habitación. Zoro ignoró el guiño que le hizo la mujer. Estaba absortó en cómo iba a entrar. Tenía miedo, no iba a negarlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Se paró enfrente de la habitación 213. Había voces en el otro lado y se paró. ¿Debía entrar? A lo mejor estaba hablando con el médico. Zoro se movió nervioso pero finalmente decidió entrar tras escuchar unas risas.

Se sorprendió al ver quien estaba allí. Era el moreno con tatuajes que estaba con Joker… La mirada del médico erizó los pelos de la nuca de Zoro. Estaba mandándole una advertencia eso era seguro.

-Vaya señor Fushigi** tiene usted visita.

Zoro miró a la cama que había al lado del doctor. Allí había un hombre al cual ya apenas reconocía. Su pelo, que aún seguía en una coleta, se había vuelto blanco y su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas, además tenía un color amarillento que Zoro no recordaba habérselo visto antes. El hombre al verlo sonrió.

-Me preguntaba cuándo volverías, Zoro. - Al escuchar su nombre de los labios de aquel hombre se le encogió el alma. Se había ido a los meses de morir Kuina y lo había dejado solo... ni una carta, ni una llamada. Nada. Con pasos vacilantes se colocó al otro lado de la cama, lo más alejado posible del médico. El señor Fushigi hizo una señal para que él se acercara y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio con un suave golpe en la cabeza, como hacía cuando lo regañaba. Los ojos de Zoro se humedecieron pero no lloró. - Has crecido mucho.

-Os dejo solo.- dijo el médico desapareciendo por la puerta.

-Bueno, era un niño.- Zoro le sonrió con cariño.- ¿Cómo estás? Si llego a saber que…

-Shhh… no te sientas culpa. La enfermedad no es culpa de nadie… Además ya es algo con lo que me he acostumbrado a vivir.

-He oído que cerraste del dojo.

-Claro, no podría con mí….

-No me mientas- cortó Zoro.- Sé que lo cerraste antes de que enfermaras. Tenías deudas.

El anciano suspiró y contempló a su discípulo, a aquel hombre que había sido como un hijo para él.- No sé quién te lo ha dicho. Pero tuve problemas y tuve que hacer tratos con alguien…digamos que me quedé sin dinero y tuve que darle el dojo. Y después vino esta enfermedad…y me van a echar de aquí porque no tengo dinero para seguir el tratamiento.

-Eso no va a pasar.- El hombre alzó las cejas sorprendido.- Voy a pagarte el tratamiento, como sea. Te curaras y recuperaremos el dojo. Y no tendrás más remedio que contratarme ahí.- Zoro sonrió.

El anciano empezó a reír.- ¿De dónde vas a…? No, ¿has vuelto a las peleas? Zoro, eso es peligroso.

-Ya, ya, tuvimos muchas discusiones sobre eso. Sé lo que me hago.

La conversación siguió fluyendo hasta que se hizo tarde. Zoro debía prepararse para aquella noche. Hubiera sido demasiado aburrido que no le pasara nada en el camino por lo que se detuvo cando vio a Nami, de pie, mirando hacia el Baratie. Estaba claro que se le veía preocupada. Zoro alzó una ceja. ¿Estaba preocupada por Sanji? ¿Realmente sentía algo por él?

Se fijó en aquella mujer. Su aspecto mejoraba más que en las peleas. Quien diría que una mujer ganaba con ropa más normal. No podría decir recatada porque la camiseta de tiranta tenía un gran escote y sus vaqueros eran tan pegados que se podía intuir muy bien su figura. Pero se veía hermosa y bueno, no podía negar que tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Zoro se abofeteó mentalmente. No debía pensar en ella de esa forma. Se acercó despacio hasta ella. Nami no se dio cuenta. La joven se estaba mordiendo el labio.

-Te acabaras haciendo sangre.- La joven pegó un bote y miró a Zoro sorprendida.- ¿Por qué no entras?- hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar el restaurante.

-Todavía queda para la hora… Él… ¿Él sabe algo?

Zoro observó como Nami empezaba a jugar con sus manos. Se veía bastante insegura.- No, al menos no me ha comentado. Y nunca lo haría. Sería herir su orgullo.

-Vosotros siempre estabais peleándose en el instituto.- Nami se giró para verle.

Zoro asintió.- Somos amigos aunque no podemos pasar más de una hora juntos sin pelearnos. Digamos que es nuestra manera de expresarnos cariño... Así que estabas en mi instituto...

-Sí... aunque es normal que no me notaras.- Zoro alzó una ceja. Nami sonrió con malicia- Yo no era un año mayor que tú ni tenía el pelo negro y corto.

Zoro se puso rojo y miró hacia otro lado. Finalmente suspiró y miró a la chica.- ¿Por qué estas con Joker?

-Shhh!- se llevó el dedo a sus labios.- No lo digas en alto. Dinero, como todo aquel que está a su lado.

A Zoro se le cruzaron por la mente mil y una preguntas que hacerle pero se aguantó. No quería intoxicarla de preguntas. Sentía que podría sacarle información poco a poco.- Bueno, el dinero es un buen motivo... supongo.

La pelirroja suspiró.- Me voy hacia el restaurante... nos vemos esta noche, Zoro.

Y se despidió con un simple movimiento de mano. Zoro se quedó observándola hasta que vio como entraba en el Baratie. Algo le estaba gritando dentro de su cabeza, aunque no sabía bien el qué.

Con esa extraña sensación se dirigió hasta su casa debía prepararse para aquella noche.

Aquello estaba más concurrido de lo normal. Vio a Capitan en la barra del lugar y se acercó.- Ey!- saludó dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Te cargaras a los cuatros que te queda?- dijo con sorna Kid.

-Depende, ¿el décimo quién es?

-Uno sin importancia. De quien debes preocuparte es del número 20.- Zoro frunció el ceño.- Te explico del todo. Hay dos niveles. El primero estas a punto de terminarlo y el segundo es más duro. Por lo menos los último cinco. Después pasarías a luchar contra los cuatro ejecutivos.

-¿Quién es el número 20?

-Bellamy, La hiena. Un gran subordinado de Joker. Solo le falta lamer la mierda que caga el flamenco. Pero, lo peor es que en la segunda ronda empiezan las armas. Me imagino que usaras dos katanas...

-Tres... usaré tres.

*Por si alguien no conoce que el bachiller correspondería a la preparatoria para ir a la universidad, ya que

**Apellido totalmente inventado sobre el padre de Kuina.

Agradezco todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado y lo siento por haber tardado tanto. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré antes ;) besitos a mis lectores.


	5. Deja que lo crea

He vuelto~~~ No me odiéis :* Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Sentía el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca. Escupió a un lado para disminuir ese asqueroso sabor. Le dolía el costado izquierdo y notaba las manos hinchadas y torpes. Su sangre bombeaba intensamente en sus nudillos. Contempló el cuerpo que estaba tendido delante de él. Era el último, el último antes de pasar a la segunda fase. Lo había conseguido. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmar su respiración, ignorando los vítores de los borregos que habían estado observando la sangrienta pelea. Hasta que no notó una suave y cálida mano agarrarle el brazo elevarlo no abrió los ojos. Miró a la hermosa pelirroja que aclamaba su victoria. Suspiró. Le dolía todo.

Unas fuertes manos lo guiaron hasta bajarlo del ring. Sus sentidos estaban más nublado de lo que creía. Aquellos cuatro últimos eran buenos. Lo llevaron hasta una sala aparte dónde estaba "Corazón". Aunque no había verificado si realmente era él.

El moreno no le apartaba la mirada hasta que Zoro se sentó en la camilla. Empezó a exculparlo con cuidado. –Espero que no digas nada…

-¿De qué trabajas aquí clandestinamente?- dijo con burla Zoro.- No diré nada.

-Hacía tiempo que no veía al señor Fushigi tan contento. Desde luego que te tiene cariño…

-Espero que lo cuides bien.- Zoro hizo una mueca de dolor cuando las expertas manos del doctor tocaron su costado- Él no se va a ir del hospital… le voy a pagar el tratamiento.

El médico se detuvo y miró al peliverde.- Vas a tener que pelear mucho para poder pagarle el tratamiento.

-Entre lo que gane aquí, en el trabajito que me he encontrado y lo poco que tengo ahorrado podré hacerlo.

El médico rio.- Te hará falta algo más que eso pero intentaré hablar con la directora del centro. Puede que le consiga ablandar ese maldito corazón que tiene y te haga una pequeña rebajita.- Le ayudó a quitarle la camiseta a Zoro y pudo ver una zona de su piel que estaba poniéndose cada vez más oscuro.- Hmm... Me temo que te has roto una costilla. Vas a tener que parar por un tiempo de pelear.

-Genial…-murmuró Zoro.

Law lo vendó y se acercó hasta su oído.- Sé que algo no va bien contigo y en cuento lo averigua comprobaré si puedo utilizarte a mi favor o no. -Zoro se tensó.- Soy mucho más astuto que Doflamingo ya que no confió en nadie. Pero por tu seguridad espero que lo que descubra sea bueno.

Los sentidos de Zoro se pusieron alerta y tuvo que reunir todo el autocontrol que tenía para poder hablar.- Busca, busca que no encontrarás nada.

-No subestimes al Cirujano de la Muerte.- se alejó de Zoro y sonrió siniestramente.- He sobrevivido a 25 años junto a Doflamingo.

Zoro sonrió de lado- Tan listo no serás si sigues con él.- Se levantó como pudo. Notaba como la mirada del médico se clavaba en su nuca. Eso solo hizo que Zoro sonriera más.

Salió por la puerta de atrás del restaurante. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Empezó a caminar por la noche, tranquilo. No tenía prisa. Pensaba ir a su casa a ducharse y después volver a la tienda donde trabajaba para descargar la mercancía que venía de madrugada. Era ya las 5 de la mañana. Las calles estaban desiertas. Zoro pasó por delante de múltiples casas con las luces apagas. Se imaginó a todos sus habitantes durmiendo en su cama plácidamente. Echaba de menos la suya pero en cuanto terminara con el viejo se iría a dormir hasta que el cuerpo no dijera baste se quedaría durmiendo.

Zoro se detuvo cuando vislumbro una sombra en la puerta del portal que daba a su casa. Se tensó pero su cuerpo se relajó cuando vio a Nami salir de entre las sombras. Se le veía cansada. -¿Puedo subir contigo?- su voz era débil y un poco temblorosa.

Zoro asintió y ambos subieron en silencio hasta la casa. Le indicó, a la pelirroja, que se sentara en el sofá mientras el preparaba una taza de té. Tras servirle se sentó a su lado. Esperó que fuera ella la primera en hablar pero no decía ni una palabra.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Miró a la chica, quien tenía la cabeza agachada y miraba su bebida.

-Sanji sabe que hay otro…-murmuró dolida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Zoro alarmado.- ¿Pero cómo?

-La…la última vez Joker… - la chica se abrazó – fue un poco más brusco de lo normal y digamos que tengo marcas… Y bueno Sanji, esta tarde…

-¿Te los vio?- Ahora que se fijaba podía percibir un leve morado en la clavícula de la chica. Era un chupetón. Ese animal no había tenio cuidado o… espera… Doflamingo no era tan idiota como para dejar evidencias en Nami. – Él quería que Sanji lo supiera.

Nami abrió más sus ojos de color avellana.- ¡O dios! ¡Cómo he sido tan idiota!- La chica se levantó.- ¡Sanji me habrá seguido al rodeo!- La idea de que Sanji lo hubiera visto pelear y que después hubiera seguido a Nami hasta su casa le ponía los vellos de punta. Doflamingo los quería enfrentar. Pero era mejor que el cocinero pensara que él era el amante de Nami y no pensara en el yakuza. – Debo irme.

-Nami… deja que se lo crea.- La chica lo miró extrañada- No quiero que se enfrente a Joker.- La pelirroja asintió antes de salir. Zoro se llevó ambas manos a la cara se frotó. Estaba cansado y algo le decía que las cosas se iban a complicar aún más. Debía centrarse en su trabajo.

El peliverde observó el montón de caja que ahora descansaban en la trastienda. Le dolía el costado pero no iba a defraudar al viejo. Aunque el hombre al verlo se había alarmado. No solo tenía las costillas rotas, cosa que se podía apreciar en sus movimientos, sino que tenía unas cuantos moratones por la cara sin olvidar que tenía el labio partido. Tuvo que mentirle y decirle que había sido una pelea de borrachos para que el hombre le dejara en paz.- Bueno, manos a la obra.- susurró y cogió la primera caja para después ir a la parte delantera y empezar a poner todas las cosas en el estante. Concentrado en no hacer ningún movimiento brusco no se fijó que un rubio entraba a toda prisa por la puerta para darle un puñetazo en la cabeza. Zoro cayó al suelo aguantando el dolor y notaba como su cara ardía. Allí estaba Sanji. Mirándole con odio y detrás Luffy y Ussop.

-¡Eres un maldito cretino!- el rubio le agarró de la camiseta y lo levantó.- ¿Cómo has podido?- Le gritaba.- ¡Nami es mi novia!- Sanji lo llevó hasta la puerta

-Oe Sanji.- Dijo Luffy.- Déjalo.

-¿Te vas a poner de su lado?- le gritó el rubio

-No, Pero si te fijas bien no está para pelear contigo.- sentenció el moreno.

Sanji se fijó por primera vez en el rostro de Zoro y en como una mano iba a su costado. El cocinero se giró – Cuando estés recuperado prepárate porque juro que te mataré.- Su voz sonaba seria y fría.- Desde este momento olvídame.- Y se alejó de ello.

-Ussop, ve con él.- ordenó Luffy. Su amigo obedeció sin rechistar.- Dime la verdad.- Zoro lo miró sorprendido.- Eres incapaz de engañar a un amigo. Aunque Nami haya afirmado que tú eres el amante. ¿Qué ocultáis?

-No debes meterte Luffy.- La voz del peliverde era baja, casi un susurró.- Son asuntos demasiado complicado y os veríais envueltos.

-Has vuelto a las peleas ¿no? – Zoro asintió.- En cuando Arlong cayó yo salí de allí. Sabía que lo que venía no era bueno. Deberías…

-¡Callate!- Dijo Zoro.- Sé que estoy haciendo, confía en mí. Y es mejor para Sanji que crea a Nami. Ahora vete y reconfórtalo.- Luffy no dijo nada y se alejó de allí. Zoro suspiró-. _"Sí, desde luego las cosas se estaban complicando."_ – pensó a la vez que notaba su móvil vibrar.

Gracias a Todos los que me habéis comentado y, de verdad, lo siento por la tardanza :*


	6. Chapter 6

Observó el gotele del techo de su casa. Intentaba imaginar que formas tenían. Como si las nubes de un cielo azul fueran. Odiaba tener que aplazar las cosas pero en el fondo lo agradecía. No estaba preparado para luchar con armas. Su plan inicial era quedarse todo el día allí tirado, solo que esos planes se interrumpieron cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó. Gruñó por lo bajo. Se levantó con cuidado y fue abrir la puerta. Allí estaba Nami, con la cabeza agachada. Sus dedos jugueteaban con un mechón de su anaranjado pelo. Zoro se apartó para que ella pasara.

-¿Qué tal estas?- preguntó la pelinaranja.- Sé que Sanji fue a verte y bueno… he roto con él.

-Bien, solo me la está guardando para cuando este bien. ¿Te ha dicho algo del ruedo?

-Me ha preguntado qué hago allí, y le he dicho que trabajar. No, no quería mentirle más.

Zoro se levantó y volvió con dos botellas de sake. Le tendió una a la pelinaranja.- Yo necesito una para mí solo- dijo divertido al ver la cara de extrañeza de la chica. Descorchó la botella y le dio el primer trago.- ¿Le quieres? A Sanji.

-Le quiero pero no le amo.- La chica bebió. Estaba claro que lo iba a necesitar para seguir abriéndose.- Sanji siempre ha sido bueno conmigo pero no le amo, solo estoy con él porque…

-Joker te obliga.- La chica asintió.- ¿Y qué piensa de que lo hayas dejado?

-Aún no lo sabe y tengo miedo.- confesó.- No sé cómo reaccionará. Él se porta muy mal con la gente que le defrauda. No sé cómo Law le soporta…

Entonces Zoro se acordó de algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo preguntarle a la chica.- Oye, Law… Él me dijo que llevaba 25 años con Donquixote. ¿Él es Corazón? No sé alguien que está tanto tiempo con una persona debe tener toda la confianza de esta.

Nami se recostó en el sofá, apoyándose en el hombro de Zoro.- Corazón…no llegué a conocer al último pero Law dice que era el mejor hombre que había conocido jamás.

-¿Al último?- Preguntó Zoro extrañado. ¿Cuántos Corazones ha habido? Miró la cabeza de la pelinaranja, olía a naranja y su cercanía era cálida.

-Sí. Ahora mismo van por el tercero Corazón y no se sabe quién es. Ni yo lo sé. El primero dimitió para cumplir otro tipo de órdenes, el segundo fue asesinado y el tercero está en las sombras. Solo los otros ejecutivos y Joker saben quién es.

-¿y Law lo sabe?

-Lo desconozco.- La chica empinó su botella. Sus mejillas se estaban sonrosando debido al alcohol que iba subiendo poco a poco. Ambos se quedaron callados, dejando que el alcohol les circulara por las venas, haciendo que sus sentidos se nublaran un poco y abrazando el reconfortante calor que les daba el silencio y la bebida. - ¿Sabes? Eras mi amor platónico de pequeña. -Zoro, quien todavía no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no pasar por alto aquello, se quedó mirando a la pelinaranja.- Es una pena que solo tuvieras ojos para aquella chica. En el fondo hacíais buena pareja con esa extraña obsesión por las espadas.

Zoro sonrió.- Que pena que ella nunca lo viera de ese modo.- Nami le miró interrogante.- Nunca salimos.

-Pero todo el instituto creía…

-Creían mal. Ella solo me veía como su hermano pequeño.

-Vaya… lo siento…- susurró Nami.

-No lo sientas pequeña. Eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo.

Notó como algo cálido se apoyaba en su hombro e instintivamente la rodeó. Le llegaba su aroma a naranjas y para su extrañeza le gustaba. Siguieron así en silencio hasta que Nami se echó un poco más encima y Zoro aulló bajito por el dolor. La chica se incorporó rápidamente y observó como Zoro se llevaba la mano al costado.

-¡Ay lo siento!- Nami miró el costado de Zoro entonces abrió los ojos y los labios para decir un mudo "oh"- Se me había olvidado.- Con cuidado se levantó para no caerse, el alcohol ya la tenía una poco mareada. Se acercó hasta el bolso que había dejado olvidado al lado de la puerta y sacó un bote.- Law me dio esto para que te lo echaras en las costillas. Ven, que te la voy a echar.

Le agarró de la mano y lo levantó del sofá. Quedando su cabeza por la altura de los hombros de él. Sin pensárselo dos veces le quitó la camiseta blanca que llevaba y se quedó como una estúpida mirando el trabajado torso del peliverde. Retiró la venda con cuidado y dejó el amoratado costado al aire.

Zoro gruñó al notar la pomada fría contra su piel. Esa absurda situación le estaba excitando más de la cuenta. Pero ella…ella debía ser intocable, el simple hecho de acostarse con ella derivaría en catástrofe. Una catástrofe que no pudo evitar cuando la chica se puso de puntilla para besarle. Fue como abrir la jaula a un tigre. Un fuego le abrasó por dentro. Puso sus manos en la fina cintura de Nami y la atrajo hasta ella para intensificar el beso.

Nami lo empujó levemente conduciéndolo hasta la habitación. La chica se quitó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto un sujetador rojo de encajes. Zoro se relamió los labios y se sentó en el borde de la cama. La atrajo hacia él y empezó a repartir besos por su firme barriga. Ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, devorando sus labios. Zoro terminó de desvestir a la chica.

Ella lo echó encima de la cama y les quitó los pantalones, terminando de liberar el crecido miembro de Zoro. Sin pensárselo dos veces se introdujo el miembro y empezó a moverse.

Los rayos del Sol entraban juguetonamente por la ventana. Despertando a Zoro. Se estiró con cuidado para no hacerse daño. A su lado debería haber una hermosa mujer pero solo había una nota. La cogió y la leyó: "Lo necesitaba gracias, nos vemos después. Nami" Eso le confirmaba que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño. Se había acostado con Nami. Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar


End file.
